Sunset Shimmer/Gallery
Reformed Sunset shimmer 100th episode color by nauth.jpg Magic Time Sunset Shimmer by Osipush.png Cute Sunny by DecPrincess.png Is This A Microphone I See Before Me? by flutterguy317.png Cute Sunset Shimmer by flutterguy317.png Everything is going to be alright! by DecPrincess.png Inktober 22 with Sunset Shimmer by HazuraSinner.jpg Dear Princess Twilight... by baekgup.png Dear princess Twilight by RainbowScreen.png|"Dear Princess Twilight" fan art by RainbowScreen Sunset Shimmer by Scruffasus.png My past is not today by mrs1989.jpg|"My Past is Not Today" fan art by mrs1989 Twilight and Sunset by baekgup.png Friends With The Enemy by dm29.png I'm so sorry by sherarina.png Kiss From The Balcony by ShutterflyEQD.png Don't Worry by The-Butch-X.png Best Friends by The-Butch-X.png Musical Duet by DeannaPhantom13.png Sunset and Rainbow Dash by MagneticSkye.png Sunset and Fluttershy by MagneticSkye.png Sunset and Pinkie Pie by MagneticSkye.png Sunset and Rarity by MagneticSkye.png Sunset and Applejack by MagneticSkye.png Sunset and Twilight by MagneticSkye.png Sunset Shimmer by stepandy.jpg MLP FIM Sunset Shimmer blush by joakaha.jpg Bad Influence by uotapo.jpg That Beautiful Hearts and Hooves Day by ShutterflyEQD.png Full Moon by uotapo.jpg Feeling Alone by MidnightQuill.jpg Guitar Singer by DeannaPhantom13.png Sunset Shimmer by DeannaPhantom13.png Midnight Tea Break by uotapo.jpg A Trip To The Past by indexpony.png Stained Glass Rainbow Rocks by Akili-Amethyst.png|''Kingdom Hearts'' window Princess Twilight and Sunset Shimmer by drawponies.png My faithful students by SunsetMajka626.png SunGlimmer hug of empathy by SunsetMajka626.png Sunny and Star being cute by SunsetMajka626.png ID Magic Trio by Fluttershy626.png Twilight is Best Mentor by Mk513.jpg Like A Phoenix Burning Bright by Akernis.jpg Goodbye, my past! by Osipush.png Redesign My Past Is Not Today by Osipush.png Apex of Sunset (Spoiler) by Sintakhra.jpg|"Apex of Sunset" fan art by Sintakhra Sunset Shimmer by adalbertus.png Friends you are in my life by Lucy-tan.png Sunsets Dignity by ShutterflyEQD.png|"Sunset's Dignity" Maybe One Day... by cihiiro.png|Maybe one day... Welcome home by dm29.png|"Welcome Home" fan art by dm29 Hey Celestia, I'm back... by icantunloveyou.png Called by the Map by Tigerbeetle.png Finally a Princess by Seanica.jpg|"Finally a Princess" fan art by Seanica Sealed fates by frostykat13.jpg The big task of Princess twilight by Shira-hedgie.jpg Welcome Home, Sunset Shimmer by ChanceyB.jpg I'm sorry by mrs1989.jpg|"I'm Sorry..." fan art by mrs1989 "Sunset Helper" by uotapo Sunset Helper by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 2 by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 3 by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 4 by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 5 by uotapo.jpg CMC Girl Scouts YAY! by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 7 by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 8 by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 9 by uotapo.jpg CHS CON Sunset Helper 10 by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 11 by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 12 by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 13 by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 14 by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 15 by uotapo.jpg Alternate universe AU-Make some friends! by BubblestormX.png|"Make some friends!" AU Vector 1 Sunset meets Sugarcoat by SlowlyDazzle.png The 6th Element by BubblestormX.png|The Element of Magic The Element of Magic by Hydro-King.png Sunset shimmer and spike 2 by sofilut.png|The Return of Harmony Sunset listen to yourself! by TheShadowStone.png|It's About Time A Friend In Need Indeed by TheShadowStone.png|A True, True Friend And I've Watched You From That Very First Day by TheShadowStone.png|Celestia's Ballad AU Princess Sunset in her coronation dress by xebck.png|Behold, Princess Sunset Shimmer AU Sunset Shimmer by BubblestormX.png|Equestria Girls Role Reversal by BubblestormX.png|Encounter with Twilight Sparkle Oh dearest Rarity you'll never understand by TheShadowStone.png|Equestria Girls ending Alicorn Sunset Shimmer Furious by Mighty355.png|Princess Sunset Shimmer Alicorn Sunset Shimmer by Ilona-the-Sinister.png Alicorn Sunset Shimmer with Elements by TheShadowStone.png|Six elements I know I'm your favourite assistant by shadcream4eva.jpg Sunset and Garble by shadcream4eva.jpg Princess Sunset Sitting on a Cloud by TheShadowStone.png|Princess Sunset on a cloud God Mode Princess Sunset Shimmer by TheShadowStone.png|Princess Sunset with Alicorn magic Ailcorn Sunset Shimmer Anger by Mighty355.png|Angry Princess Sunset AU Princess Sunset in her gala dress by xebck.png|Grand Galloping Gala dress AU-Friendship by BubblestormX.png|Alternate Mane Six AU You're nervicited! by BubblestormX.png|"You're nervicited!" Sunset Shimmer's Crown - The Element of Magic by MillennialDan.png|Princess Sunset Shimmer's crown - the element of magic Alternate Universe Mane 6 by xebck.png AU Princess Luna and Sunset by Osipush.jpg AU Mane 7 and Moondancer by xebck.png Miscellaneous Sassy Sun Horse by Tigerbeetle.png Sunset Shimmer by Jeatz-Axl.png Sunset Shimmer by TheShadowStone.png Sunset Shimmer sees you looking at her plot by Hourglass-Vectors.png You don't know ANYTHING about friendship, Sunset by TheShadowStone.png|You don't know anything about friendship, Sunset. I'm not like you Twilight by fallingrain22.png|I'm not like you, Twilight. Bow Before Your Princess by FallingRain22.png A Failed Apprentice by TheShadowStone.png|A failed apprentice Crying Sunset by Elsia-pony.png Sad Sunset Shimmer by TheShadowStone.png Sunset Shimmer so sorry by Pilot231.png Welcome home, Twilight! Sunset Version by Osipush.png I want that by kuren247.png Sunset Shimmer Is Angry by Flash-draw.png What do you mean I'm not ready by tigerbeetle.png|"What do you mean, I'm not ready???" I Am Ready.. by Meteor-Spark.png|"I am ready." What do you MEAN that magic is banned by TheShadowStone.png|"What do you mean, magic is banned?" Sunset opened the magical portal by osipush.png Sunset Shimmer by Stabzor.png Crystal Sunset Shimmer by TheShadowStone.png|Crystal Sunset Crystal Sunset Shimmer by Osipush.png Crystallized Sunset Shimmer by xebck.png MLP Sunset Shimmer cute by Light262.png I got my cutie mark by tigerbeetle.png|"Yay! I got my cutie mark!" Filly Sunset by FlutterShy-7.png|Sunset as a filly. Baby Sunset Shimmer by MissPegasister.png|Sunset as a baby. Stealing the d'awwclaration of friendship by Beavernator.png Entrance Exam by Beavernator.png|Baby Sunset eyeing a phoenix egg. Are you a princess by dm29.png The Princess and the Pupil by TheShadowStone.png Sunset Shimmer is grateful by shadcream4eva.png 200+ watchers and 100th deviation! by Osipush.png Two Happy Ponies by ShutterflyEQD.png|Sunset and Starlight Best Friends Forever! by Osipush.png|Sunset Shimmer and Foggy Spark Sunset Shimmer Reading by Elsia-pony.png Sunset reading by lunarina.png A New Lesson by Sunshineshiny.jpg Nerd Sunset Shimmer by Elsia-pony.png Christmas Sunset Shimmer by Elsia-pony.png Sunset Shimmer Do you REALLY like me by Katlyon.png Sunset Shimmer by AilaTF.jpg Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls Clothing by Zacatron94.png Square Series Sunset Shimmer by sophiecabra.jpg Sunset Shimmer by HappyKsu.jpg Sunset Shimmer by Hydro-King.png Sunset Shimmer (2015-10-19) by SunsetCrady.png Sunset Shimmer's simplistic wedding dress by ShutterflyEQD.png Sunset's Gala Gown by Hydro-King.jpg|Sunset in her Grand Galloping Gala gown Shimmering by Sikander-MLP.png|Sunset as a guard. Shimmer On by Strangeside.png Sunset Shimmer vs by OokamiTheWolf1.jpg Thirty Moons by Sintakhra.jpg Two Halves by PainbrushBrushie.png|"Two Halves" Betrayal by angelstar7.png|"Betrayal" fan art by angelstar7 You Stole Away My Life by InuHoshi-to-DarkPen.png|Sunset's life taken away Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer by Joakaha.jpg The Not So Faithfull Student by InuHoshi-to-DarkPen.png MLP The fall of Sunset Shimmer by 0Bluse.jpg|"The Fall of Sunset Shimmer" by 0bluse Nightly Shimmer by Rariedash.jpg Canterlot High The Mascot by sophiecabra.jpg Princess Sunset Shimmer by Hydro-King.png|This is what WOULD have happened Dusk Shine x Sunset Shimmer by TigerPrincessKaitlyn.png|YEESS! Sunset Shimmer 'twilirized' by Austiniousi.png|Sunset's been "Twilirized"! Sunset Sentry by AleximusPrime.png Sunset Shimmer with ponytails in socks by Zuko42.png Shippy commission 2 by inkieheart.png Shippy Commission 3 by InkieHeart.png Sunset And Flash by furrgroup.png Up, Up, and Awayyyyy! Contest Entry by Knight-of-Bacon.png Commission Under Luna's light by TheYoungReaper.png Relax in the nature by SunsetMajka626.jpg Sunset Midriff by PonyAlfonso.png Sunset Shimmer Vector 2 by Victoriathekitty.png Bossy Sunset Shimmer by CrystalVectors.png Sunset Shimmer by Shesky.png Sad Sunset Shimmer Vector by DestinyShirshuXD.png Sunset's First Crown by MillennialDan.png Sunset Shimmer vector by Victoriathekitty.png Sunset Shimmer by That1MegaLeaFan.png MLP Art Portraits Sunset Shimmer pony by Pony-Paint.png Sunset Shimmer Dress by TheCheeseburger.png And now I know everything about Friendship by TheShadowStone.png Hula Sunset Shimmer by MoHawgo.png Two sad mares by SunsetMajka626.jpg Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer Rainbowfied by TheShadowStone.png|Rainbow Power Sunset Shimmer Rainbow Rocks Sunset Shimmer Vector by icantunloveyou.png|Rainbow Rocks Sunset Shimmer EqG Sunset Shimmer alternate design by SelisuFlyer.png My Look by The-Butcher-X.png MLP Parting by 0Bluse.jpg Sunset Shimmer by chibi-jen-hen.jpg Sunset Shimmer by semehammer.jpg Human Pony 8 by The-Butch-X.png I've Got the Music in Me by Hydro-King.jpg She's a Freak by Mickeymonster.png BE DISCOURAGED by uotapo.jpg HAY FEVER panel crop.png SUNSET MOTHERBUCKING SHIMMER by CrimsonBugEye.png|There are six Elements of Harmony. Sunset has ten. Do you even write? by CrimsonBugEye.png Sunny by CheckerBoardAZN.jpg Commission The Shimmering Queen by bakki.jpg Sunset Watching Her RomComs by LateCustomer.jpg Just devote yourself to drive by Lucy-tan.png Fighting over the crown by madmax.png Stop right there huggable scum! by Slackerburst.png Sunset Shimmer by ArtArtzy.jpg Sunset Shimmer And Sunset Shimmer by Vector-Brony.png|Sunset Shimmer and her human counterpart MLP Sunset shimmer and Sunset shimmer by 0Bluse.jpg Sunception by CheckerBoardAZN.jpg TaW 37 My Little Pony Explosive Glare by TourniquetMuffin.png|Sunset Shimmer's demon form Demonic shimmer by Rariedash.jpg Sunset Shim Eg by Art-2u.jpg Ponified Corrupted Shimmer by Brisineo.png|Pony version of Sunset's demon form Ponified Sunset Satan by xebck.png Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer by uotapo.jpg Fan Sunset Shimmer by mauroz.png Sunset Shimmer? by mauroz.png FM Impartiality by mauroz.png Mane Swap by Osipush.png The New Royal Guard Sunsetshimmer by kyodashiro.png Sunset Shimmer Stained Glass Vector by Akili-Amethyst.png Sunset Shimmer vampire-bat pony by Elsia-pony.png Breezie Sunset Shimmer by kaylathehedgehog.png|Sunset Shimmer as a Breezie Shimmering Wings by FuyusFox.png Sunset Shimmer Rainbow Power by Zekrom-9.png|Rainbow Power Rainbow Power Crystal Sunset Shimmer by TheShadowStone.png MLP Sunset Shimmer Galaxy's power by MixiePie.png Sunset Shimmer by harwicks-art.jpg FlashShimmer.jpg|The Moment she wanted... SunsetCelestia2.jpg|Watch out Guys and Gals, Sunset's Back! You are so cute!! by xWhiteDreamsx.png You'll always be a princess to me Week 9 by AurelleahEverfree.jpg Midnight Visit (Week 8) by AurelleahEverfree.jpg Fillyhood Friends by Jeatz-Axl.jpg Sunset and Sunburst by SunsetMajka626.png Sunset Sparkle by Sikander-MLP.png Rebecca Shoichet Twi and Sunset Autograph Card by PixelKitties.png Friendship Games by LuminousDazzle.png|Sunset meets Nerdy Twilight Two Princesses by MixiePie.png EQG FG Sunset Shimmer by xebck.png|Daydream Shimmer Daydream Shimmer by Comic-Graffiti.png SG Daydream Shimmer by Akili-Amethyst.png Sunset phoenix by teammagix.jpg This Isn't The Way by DarkestSunset.jpg I've made the same mistake you're making..! by jessycrackers.jpg SG Take My Hand, Twilight by Akili-Amethyst.png|Take my hand, Twilight Let me show you there's another way by Skittian.jpg Angels and Demons by Beavernator.jpg Daydream Sunset Shimmer by TwinkleStardream.png Daydream Shimmer vs Midnight Sparkle Pony Version by FallingRain22.png Equestria Girls - Evil Twilight And Good Sunset by Joakaha.jpg|Hourglass roles Battle of Friendship by dennyvixen.png|Battle of Friendship Sunset Sparkle - Friendship Games by facja.jpg Like Day, Like Night (Speedpaint) by thetruewizardkitty.jpg Repentance by InsaneSpyro.jpg Pony Fushion Starlight Glimmer And Sunset Shimmer by Willemijn1991.jpg Shimmer in the Rain by rjrgmc28.png|Sunset Shimmer in the rain Sunset Ascension by CosmicUnicorn.jpg Twilight Plush for Sunset Shimmer by Phyllismi.png Speedpaint 27 - Sunset Shimmer by KP-ShadowSquirrel.png Why I wasnt in Season 6 by SunsetShimmer1987.png Category:Official character galleries